Les secrets de Loki
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Quand un loup géant sort des entrailles de New-York, cela déclenche une série de découvertes et redécouvertes qu'aucun des Avengers n'avaient prévus. Mais le plus plus surpris reste encore Loki.
1. Loup géant

Les secret de Loki

Source: Avengers

Genre: UA + Amitié + Family + Romance

Couples: A découvrir!

Disclaimers: °Les personnages des films Thor et Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas! De même que les personnages représentés sous l'image de présentation que j'emprunte le temps de mon histoire!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages

°Les phrases entre ce symbole "~" et en gras sont le fait que les personnages parlent par télépathie!

Résumé: Quand un loup géant ressort des entrailles de New York, cela déclenche une série de découverte et redécouverte, qu'aucun des Avengers n'avaient prévus. Mais le plus plus surpris reste encore Loki.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie de vous être arrêté à ma modeste fiction car, voyez-vous, il s'agit d'une première pour moi! J'adore les Avengers, j'adore Thor et par-dessus tout j'aime Loki! J'ai, cependant, une horrible mémoire qui fait que je ne me souviens jamais de grands choses par rapport aux films dont je vous demanderais d'être indulgents et de m'aider si jamais vous voyez certaines anomalies, le tout dans un MP et non une review, s'il vous plaît! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

 **PS: Un énorme merci à ma Déesse des Loups pour son aide dans la réécriture du résumé! J't'adore!**

Chapitre 1

Cinq ans sont passés depuis l'attaque des Chitauris. Cinq années où la paix a régné trois ans pour être menacée par Ultron et les membres de l'organisation HYDRA! Le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait fait appel aux Avengers qui se sont dignement battus, faisant connaissance avec Vision (l'ancienne I.A. connue sous le nom de J.A.R.V.I.S), Wanda et Pietro Maximoff qui s'étaient emparés du Sceptre de Loki tout en se battant vaillamment contre Ultron, une I.A. créée par Tony Stark qui avait tenté de dominer le monde!

À la fin des batailles et après une hospitalisation de sept mois pour Pietro, les Jumeaux Maximoff ont accepté de travailler pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint Barton les adoptant pour qu'ils puissent connaître le bonheur de la vie familiale car ses enfants ont adopté assez vite les deux Mutants!

À Central Park, Bruce Barner et Natasha Romanoff contemplent le paysage enneigé qui s'offrent à eux. Il est à peine six heure, mais ils sont là, se promenant en amoureux. Avec la bénédiction de leurs amis, ça fait désormais deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble*. Deux années où ils se découvrent encore plus amoureux qu'au premier jour et pourtant Dieu est témoin que leur histoire n'a pas commencé sous les meilleurs hospices, Bruce se trouvant indigne d'aimer la jolie espionne et la Veuve Noire inquiète de ces sentiments que son cœur éprouve pour le scientifique...

Grâce à Wanda, les deux amoureux ont réussi à s'avouer leurs sentiments...sur un champ de bataille! Pas très glamour, mais au moins, ça sortait de l'ordinaire!

Le couple de Super-Héros n'a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, un regard ou un sourire leur suffit amplement.

-J'aime Central Park sous la neige...murmure Natasha en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Je me sens...chez moi.

Bruce sourit, le cou agréablement chatouillé par les mèches de cheveux de sa belle.

-Dans moins de vingt-trois jours, Noël sera là. acquiesce-t-il doucement. Je me demande si Tony et Steve ont réussi à se parler.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'espionne russe essaye d'imaginer les deux hommes entrain de s'embrasser avec passion, mais le souvenir de Thor abattu lui fait perdre son sourire.

-J'espère de tout cœur que Thor saura surmonter sa peine.

Le visage rayonnant de bonheur du porteur de Hulk s'assombrit. Lui aussi est inquiet pour leur ami. De même que Tony, Steve, Clint et les jumeaux qui ont tenté plusieurs fois de lui changer les idées lors de ses quelques séjours sur Terre. Le premier en faisant le pitre, le second en lui proposant de l'écouter, le troisième en lui proposant de s'entraîner avec lui et les deux derniers en tentant de le réconforter. Rien. Aucun sourire, aucun geste de la tête.

Cela fait exactement soixante mois que le Dieu de la Foudre déprime, inquiet pour son frère qu'il n'a pas pu voir depuis qu'il l'a ramené à Asgard où il a été jugé pour ses crimes contre l'humanité...malgré les preuves solides que Thor et ses amis avaient trouvé, expliquant le comportement du Dieu de la Malice due à l'hypnose. Loki avait tenté de résister, mais plus fort Thanos avait su dompter son esprit rebelle, le contrôlant aussi facilement qu'un marionnettiste manipule sa marionnette...

Le scientifique et l'espionne n'ont pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils sentent sous leurs pieds la terre trembler! C'est avec effarement et muets d'horreur qu'ils constatent, que loin de se calmer, les tremblements sont de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce que la terre se craquelle, libérant...un immense loup! Ce même au pelage blanc strié de noir qui se met à hurler après être sorti de terre.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Petit chapitre pour commencer, mais promis la suite arrive très bientôt! Contrairement à d'ordinaire, j'ai su écrire quatre chapitres qui n'attendent plus qu'à être publiés et commentés! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!  
**

*J'ai vu le film où Hulk se sacrifie, mais pour le bien de mon histoire il a su revenir sur Terre!


	2. Colère révélatrice

Chère Inconnue n°1: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir! Jespère que ce 2ème chapitre te plaira!

Chère Inconnue n°2: Merci beaucoup! Mine de rien, ce n'est pas aussi facile que d'écrire sur cet univers, mais cette histoire me tient tellement à cœur que je ne souhaite pas l'abandonner!

Chère Sissi1789: Je te remercie pour ta review! Voici le chapitre 2 que tu attends avec, visiblement, grande impatience!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir car, comme vous le savez, sans elles, les auteures et auteurs se découragent assez vite et finissent par abandonner leurs bébés à peine nés! Mais bon, je ne souhaite pas vous faire la morale, juste vous prévenir! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous!**

Chapitre 2: Colère révélatrice

À Asgard, l'émoi est à son comble! Heimdall vient d'annoncer au Père de Toutes Choses la terrible nouvelle dont il vient d'être témoin. Le Père de Toutes Choses est-il terrifié par la nouvelle? Nullement, il n'a guère changé d'expression, mais le Gardien du Bifröst connaît son souverain, il arrive à détecter la colère dans l'aura de son Souverain que la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apporter ne lui fait guère plaisir.

-Qui? demande le Père de Toutes Choses.

-Thanos, Majesté. répond Heimdall, égal à lui-même. J'ignore comment il a pu échapper à ma vigilance, mais les faits sont là: Fenrir est libre.

Acquiesçant, le Roi des Dieux réfléchit. _Quels que soient les buts de Thanos, la libération de Fenrir n'est pas chose à prendre à la légère. L'unique personne capable de raisonner Fenrir est Loki, mais si je donne l'ordre de le libérer, il pourrait très bien en profiter pour s'enfuir avec son monstre de fils! Ce qui sera très fâcheux et dangereux pour les M_ _idgardiens_ _!_

À l'extérieur de la salle du trône, Thor n'a rien manqué de l'entretient entre son père et Heimdall. Glacé. C'est le sentiment qui règne dans le cœur du Dieu du Tonnerre. Il se souvient de l'adorable louveteau qu'était Fenrir à sa naissance. Ce même louveteau qui se révélait vif et aimant en grandissant comme il se rappelle de la terreur de l'enfant-loup après qu'Odin ait eu vent d'une prophétie et ait prit la décision de bannir le petit Fenrir sous les déchirements de douleur et de colère de la mère du petit loup.

Thor se rappelle que Thir lui avait conté que Fenrir avait été exilé sur l'îlot Lyngvi, enchaîné, cloué au sol, la gueule transpercée par une épée. Il se souvient de son exclamation choquée en apprenant ce fait.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé! Pourquoi l'avoir humilié la sorte?!

À l'époque, il n'était qu'un jeune Dieu et un apprenti guerrier, rêvant de pouvoir brandir Mjöllnir, tout en entretenant une relation secrète avec la personne chère à son cœur. Pour sauvegarder son honneur, son amant avait rependu la rumeur qu'il était enceint du monstre Hati...

-Les gens me détestent, Odin me déteste. lui avait-il expliqué. Je refuse qu'ils te dénigrent s'ils devaient apprendre ta paternité. Dans un avenir certain, tu monteras sur le trône et ce jour-là, tu pourras leur crier ton Amour pour moi...

Thor avait tenté de faire entendre raison à son amant, mais plus intelligent, ce dernier l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire tout en posant ses mains puissantes sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

-...mais rien ne t'interdit de caresser mon ventre. avait terminé la future mère dans un sourire malicieux. Ou de m'embrasser comme en cet instant...

C'est d'un commun accord que Thor et son amant s'étaient promis de faire attention. En public, ils se comportaient comme les gens du peuple et les autres Ases les voit. Thor pour son éternelle bonne humeur, sa fougue lors des entraînements, son appétit de géant, sa joie de vivre enfantine et sa naïveté.

Bien qu'enceint, son amant restait fidèle à lui-même: Malicieux à la limite de la provocation, doué avec les mots, érudit, s'entraînant pour perfectionner sa magie grâce à l'enseignement de Frigga ou seul lorsque la Mère de Toutes Choses était demandée par son mari et ses devoirs de Reine. Il ne reste pas moins qu'il fait attention à sa grossesse car les souvenirs des précédentes était encore vivaces dans son esprit...

Le soir, à l'abri des regards, les deux amants laissaient leur Amour s'exprimer sous forme de baisers brûlant, de caresses toutes aussi enflammées, les habits volant à travers la pièce pour s'aimer librement, découvrant le plaisir mélangé à l'Amour et tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser la future 'mère'.

En entendant des pas se diriger vers la porte, Thor se recule à temps pour voir sortir de la salle Heimdall. En découvrant l'inquiétude dans le regard pourtant impassible de son ami est un véritable choc pour Thor qui, le cerveau en feu, se questionne sur l'inquiétude du Gardien...

-Votre père souhaite que vous lui ameniez Loki. prend la parole l'homme à la peau sombre. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec votre frère et vous-même, mon Prince.

Incapable de parler tellement la nouvelle lui fait plaisir, Thor acquiesce vivement, se retournant pour l'instant d'après se mettre à courir jusqu'à la prison où, en le voyant courir vers eux, les soldats se jettent un regard surpris. Leur Prince aurait-il surmonté sa dépression?

S'arrêtant face à la porte pour reprendre son souffle, le Dieu du Tonnerre a un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de mille feux. Sans un mot, les deux soldats ouvrent les portes, permettant à leur Prince d'entrer.

Se redressant, Thor entre dans la bâtisse de pierres, se dirigeant vers la cellule de son frère, le cœur en fête à l'idée de revoir son frère après ces années de séparation voulues par le Père de Toutes Choses, l'esprit empli de mille scénarios desquels il imagine la réaction de son frère lorsqu'il lui apprendra sa libération prochaine!

-Mon frère! s'exclame le Dieu du Tonnerre avec joie. Tu es li...

Son sourire disparaît en réalisant que la prison de son frère est vide! S'approchant davantage, il entre dans la cellule, fouillant le moindre recoin avec attention, mais rien. Aucune trace de Loki! Faisant chemin inverse, le cœur empli de colère, le Dieu du Tonnerre arrive en un temps record à la salle du trône où il ouvre les portes en grand, l'air extérieur étant devenu lourd d'éclairs...

-Où est-il?!

Sursautant, Odin foudroie son fils de son seul œil, n'ayant guère apprécié la peur que l'ouverture fracassante des portes de la salle du trône lui a causé! Quittant son trône pour se mettre debout, sceptre en main, le Père de Toutes Choses n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que, déjà, Thor reprend la parole, Mjöllnir fortement serré dans sa paume!

-Où est Loki?! Il n'est pas dans sa cellule, où l'avez-vous déplacé!

-Silence! ordonne le Roi d'Asgard. Que racontes-tu comme sornettes, Thor? Loki est dans sa cellule et n'a reçu aucune visite depuis que tu l'as ramené!

Furieux que son propre père ne le croie pas, le Dieu du Tonnerre fait éclater sa colère, crachant ce qu'il a gardé secret dans son cœur et son âme...depuis des siècles!

-Loki avait raison! Jamais vous ne lui avez porté attention, jamais un mot tendre ou un geste d'affection envers lui! Rien du tout! Seule Mère l'a véritablement aimé, faisant fi qu'il ne soit pas né de son ventre car elle nous a aimés de la même manière! Elle a toujours été là pour le consoler lorsque vous refusiez de le prendre dans vos bras pour le réconforter ou bien même le féliciter! Vous n'avez fait que le rabaisser, vous moquant de ses dons pour la magie, le traitant d'incapable lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à manier une arme, lui qui avait l'âme d'un Poète, vous avez osé le traiter de faible! Et vous osez être étonné lorsqu'il a interrompu la cérémonie qui aurait fait de moi le nouveau Roi! La bonne blague! Contrairement à vous, et en secret de vos corbeaux, Loki et moi nous nous sommes aimés bien avant d'apprendre qu'il est un Jötunn! C'est dans nos bras à Mère et moi qu'il venait chercher du réconfort après que vous ayez donné l'ordre d'exiler Hel sous les racines de Yggdrasil! Cinq cent ans! Elle n'avait que 500 ans, ce n'était qu'une fillette qui avait besoin de l'Amour de sa mère! Je n'oublie pas Jörmungand que vous avez emprisonné dans les eaux de Midgard sous sa forme reptilienne et Fenrir! Mon fils que vous avez banni d'Asgard comme son frère et sa sœur aînés pour une raison aussi idiote qu'une prophétie! L'unique enfant de Loki que vous avez garder est Sleipnir dont vous avez interdit à Loki de lui rentre visite! Comprenez-vous désormais pourquoi Loki vous déteste tant?!

Épuisé, la gorge douloureuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le regard de Thor n'a pas quitté l'œil paternel, le fusillant des yeux. Sa main serrant Mjöllnir est devenue blanche tellement le Dieu du Tonnerre s'est retenu pour ne pas lancer son marteau à la figure de celui qu'il pensait juste lorsqu'il était enfant, aveuglé par son Amour pour son père...

Le Roi d'Asgard est abasourdi, jamais il n'aurait cru que son fils de sang lui tiendrait pareil discours! Comme il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre que des siècles auparavant Thor et Loki puissent avoir une relation, relation qui a donné naissance au monstre qu'est Fenrir!

Ayant retrouvé son souffle, Thor rejette quelques mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, toisant son père de haut.

-Si vous devez me bannir définitivement d'Asgard, faites-le! Jamais, je ne cesserai d'aimer Loki! Je vais de ce pas tenter de raisonner mon fils et trouver le moyen pour libérer Sleipnir, Hel et Jörmungand!

Se détournant du Père de Toutes Choses, Thor sort de la salle du trône, sourd aux ordres de son père, se dirigeant vers le lieu d'ancrage où Heimdall l'attend, mais pas seul visiblement.

-Qui êtes-vous? grogne-t-il, le sang chaud.

Loin d'être effrayer, le Dieu inconnu s'incline, une main sur le cœur.

-Je sais où se trouve le Prince Loki, Votre Altesse.

Toute colère envolée, Thor agrippe le Dieu étranger par les épaules, le redressant avec force, plongeant son regard clair dans celui, presque transparent, de la divinité qui lui fait face. Le futur Roi d'Asgard détaille l'être anonyme avec minutie:

Il s'agit d'un jeune homme entre dix-sept et vingt ans en âge humain, la peau pâle, les cheveux longs et blancs qui lui touchent le creux des reins. Il est vêtu d'une tunique, d'un pantalon et de bottes hautes, le tout d'un blanc immaculé comme son grain de peau! Secouant de la tête, Thor remet de l'ordre dans son esprit, se sermonnant d'avoir agit sous l'impulsivité qui lui est propre, mais il ne peut nier l'inquiétude qui lui serre le cœur.

-Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. s'excuse-t-il. Quel est votre nom, étranger? Car c'est bien la première fois que je vous rencontre!

Loin de se sentir offensé, le Dieu étranger sourit. Un sourire doux, les yeux brillant de compréhension.

-Je ne peux vous révéler mon identité, Votre Altesse, mais je vous en fait la promesse de vous la révéler plus tard.

 _Étrange personnage..._ songe le Dieu du Tonnerre. _Il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui?_

-Vous dites que vous savez où se trouve mon frère...Conduisez-moi à lui!

Acquiesçant, le Dieu albinos* se dégage de la poigne de Thor sans problème, le prenant par le bras, le faisant avancer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, acquiesçant à l'intention de Heimdall.

-Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre? demande ce dernier, connaissant la réponse.

-Sur Terre. répond le Dieu inconnu.

Surprit de la réponse, Thor tourne la tête vers le Dieu inconnu dans l'intention de le questionner, mais déjà l'arc-en-ciel les aspire en direction de la Terre!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? Avez-vous une idée sur le pourquoi le Dieu albinos souhaite garder son identité secrète? Et surtout pourquoi Thor a-t-il l'impression de le connaître? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis!  
**

*Je vous invite à aller jeter un œil en tapant "Albinisme Wikipedia", vous trouverez des infos très intéressantes!


	3. Deux nouveaux arrivants

Chère Inconnue n°1: Je te remercie pour ta review! Tu vas être surprise, mais ici aussi, tu devras te creuser la tête pour essayer de trouver l'identité de deux autres OC que j'ai créés! En tous, j'en aurais 6! Je te souhaite une agréable lecture!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis très très contente de savoir que ma fiction vous plaise autant! Pour les éventuelles questions qui pourraient arriver, je tiens à vous avertir que Vision n'est pas présent, non pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne saurais pas le 'jouer' aussi bien qu'il est joué dans le film! Bien que n'aimant que très moyennement Stark, je l'ai fais assez intelligent pour qu'il ait créé un 'fils' à J.A.R.V.I.S qui remplit les mêmes fonctions que son 'papa'! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde!  
**

Chapitre 3: Deux nouveaux arrivants  


A la tour Stark, Tony et Seve sont devant un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé par le premier tout en s'échangeant des baisers-papillons sous le regard brillant d'adoration de la Sorcière Rouge qui les applaudit des deux mains, sautillant comme une puce, sur le pas de la porte.

En entendant les applaudissement, les deux hommes se séparent, rouge pivoine pour Captain America et un immense sourire fier pour Iron-Man.

-Hé, Beauté! s'exclame, faussement fâché, le milliardaire. C'est pas bien d'effrayer les gens comme ça!

Loin de se sentir coupable, l'adolescente court vers le nouveau couple, serrant dans ses bras le propriétaire de la Tour, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant avec plus d'intensité.

-Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble!

Toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, Steve remercie la jeune fille qui l'enlace à son tour, le cœur débordant de bonheur. Bonheur qui éclate vite en morceaux lorsque les trois Avengers sentent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Wanda a le réflexe d'invoquer un bouclier psychique autour de Tony, Steve et elle-même que la terre tremble de plus en plus fort, tous les objets présents dans la cuisine et partout ailleurs dans la Tour tombent au sol dans une véritable cacophonie jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le hurlement d'un loup!

Lorsque les tremblements cessent, la Sorcière Rouge désactive son bouclier pour s'élancer vers l'une des fenêtres qu'elle ouvre en grand, amenant de ce fait le vent matinal et quelques flocons de neige dans la cuisine. Faisant fi du vent, la jeune fille tourne la tête vers le son, ouvrant de grands yeux d'effroi en voyant la cause du hurlement!

Portant ses mains à sa bouche, livide, Wanda sent son cœur cogner avec forces entre ses cotes, son corps tremblant de la tête aux pieds, incapable de hurler malgré sa terreur...

S'étant levé à leurs tours pour rejoindre la Sorcière Rouge les deux hommes perdent des couleurs en constatant la taille plus que démesurée du canidé qui ravage New-York! Courant en direction de leur chambre Steve, Tony et Wanda enfilent leurs combinassions et armure respectives, Iron-Man ordonnant à R.I.L.E.Y de prévenir Clint, Pietro, Natasha et Bruce de se rendre immédiatement en ville!

«Miss Romanoff et Monsieur Banner se rendent en ville par leurs propres moyens.» répond l'I.A. « Souhaitez-vous que je contacte Messieurs Barton et Maximoff?»

-Fais vite, R.I.L.E.Y.! approuve Iron-Man.

Quatre heures plus tard le résultat est le même qu'avant l'arrivée d'Œil de Faucon, Vif Argent, la Veuve Noire, Hulk et Thor: Échecs sur toute la ligne!

Durant ces quatre heures les Avengers ont tenté l'impossible pour arrêter l'immense loup, mais à part des immeubles détruits, des bouches d'incendies explosées, des véhicules retournés ou aplatis comme des crêpes, aucun des Super-Héros n'a réussi à mettre à mal l'immense bête...sauf Wanda! La jumelle de Pietro a remarqué que l'animal est sensible à sa magie!

Durant les combats, Thor a perdu un œil suite à un coup de griffe qu'il n'a pas pu esquiver à temps! Le Dieu du Tonnerre a tenté de raisonner l'animal, mais les paroles du Dieu albinos lui revenaient en tête comme quoi il ne devait pas révéler le lien qui l'unit à Fenrir car son fils n'est pas lui-même!

Blessés, épuisés, les Avengers ne savent que faire pour remporter la victoire car si les défenseurs de la Terre ont remarqué la faiblesse du loup lorsque la Sorcière Rouge utilise ses pouvoirs, ils ne peuvent lui demander d'utiliser sa magie à pleine puissance!

C'est un cri de Clint, un genou à terre, qui les fait se retourner, leur faisant perdre des couleurs, craignant l'apparition d'un nouveau monstre:

-Mais c'est quoi, ce truc?! La mer s'élève!

Alors que pas une brise de vent ne soulève la plage recouverte de poudreuse, la mer de Brooklyn semble s'agiter devenant plus vivaces de secondes en secondes jusqu'à se séparer en deux hautes colonnes vers le ciel!

Exactement comme l'Exode avec Moïse, la mer atteint des hauteurs incroyables, mais à la différence du libérateur du peuple Hébreu, apparaît des profondeurs marines un jeune garçon âgé entre treize et seize ans, le visage impassible, le regard couleur ambre dont les pupilles sont fendues comme celles des reptiles et aux cheveux ébène coupés porte une veste sans manche noire, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noirs et est pieds nus!

Il ne semble guère gêné par le fait d'être trempé de la tête aux pieds comme il semble à l'aise malgré le vent froid et la neige sous ses pieds! Sa démarche est sûre, son regard vif et son maintient noble.

En entendant le cri du loup provenant de New-York, il redresse la tête pour apercevoir la cause du hurlement, ses lèvres prononcent un nom. Un nom dont il a apprit l'existence il y a moins de cinq cent ans.

-Fenrir.

Sous le regard abasourdi de Clint, l'adolescent disparaît dans un flash de lumière...pour réapparaître devant Wanda!

Moins d'une micro-seconde après l'apparition du jeune garçon trempé un puissant flash de lumière aveugle les Avengers et le loup! Le jeune garçon ne semble guère gêné, gardant son regard posé sur le canidé. Lorsque le Bifröst s'évapore, Thor et ses amis ont la surprise de voir à la gauche de l'adolescent une jeune femme entre dix-sept et vingt ans, l'œil gauche couleur émeraude alors que le droit est caché par un cache-œil, aux longs cheveux noirs.

La nouvelle arrivante est vêtue d'une tenue militaire et de bottes noires à petits talons, des épaulettes retenues par de fines chaînes sans oublier les boutons de sa veste le tout couleur or et une ceinture verte partant de son épaule gauche pour terminer par le côté droit de sa taille.

Sans se jeter le moindre regard, leur attention tournée vers le loup géant, le jeune garçon et la jeune femme prennent la parole:

-Je t'ai connu plus rapide, ma sœur. commente le jeune garçon au regard ambre en faisant apparaître des flammes bleues dans le creux de ses mains.

-Tu es trempé. répond la jeune femme en faisant apparaître une épée dans un gracieux mouvement du poignet.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 3ème chapitre? Et ces nouveaux arrivants? Qui sont-ils d'après vous? J'avoue que j'ai tenté de reprendre le tact-au-tact de Thor et Loki dans Thor Ragnarok, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenue!  
**

 ** **PS: Si jamais vous avez des idées pour m'aider à mieux écrire la scène de combat que je n'ai pas su écrire, je suis prenante! Mais écrivez-la-moi par MP, vous serez super sympas!****


	4. Mauvaise nouvelle!

Chère Inconnu: Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre 4 te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! ALLELUIA!** **J'ai réussi à réécrire ce chapitre, j'suis trop contente! Je tiens à remercier:**

 **°Mon Amie des Loups (alias** **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis),**

 **Ma Petite Princesse des Mers (alias Kimblette si jamais tu ne te reconnais pas),**

 **°Oscarangel,**

 **°Naomy Wood Serpentard,**

 **°Et Lokitty Laufeyson pour leur soutien dans ce combat! Un énorme merci les filles!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Mauvaise nouvelle!

Après avoir laissé Thor à New-York, le Dieu albinos apparaît dans une forêt, regardant tout autour de lui, les sens en alerte, afin d'être totalement certain que personne n'a remarqué son arrivée sur Midgar. Rassuré, la Divinité sans nom soupire de soulagement tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 _Je ne peux me présenter aux humains sous ma véritable apparence, encore moins sous ma forme chevaline. Il faut que je fasse attention si je veux me fondre parmi les mortels._

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard le Dieu albinos est méconnaissable sous traits d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et grisonnants aux tempes et au regard marron.

Ses habits sont tous ce qu'il y a de passe-partout, idéal pour passer inaperçu!

Se mettant en route, le Dieu trouve rapidement la sortie de la forêt, mais un sifflement fort aigu l'oblige à s'écarter vers la droite! À raison car l'instant d'après une balle se loge à ce qui fut son emplacement moins d'une seconde plutôt! A savoir un chêne!

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mes terres! s'exclame une voix bourrue.

Tournant la tête vers la voix, le Dieu n'est pas surprit de voir un homme de taille moyenne, les yeux bleus sales, les cheveux gris, vêtu comme un bûcheron, armé d'un fusil de chasse, le visage mauvais.

-Je ne suis qu'un promeneur égaré, mon cher monsieur. s'excuse la Divinité inconnue. J'ai ouïe dire que le Dieu Loki aurait été vu dans les environs.

-Ouais! acquiesce l'homme. Il a atterrit ici même, il a même essayé de me tuer ce monstre!

Se raidissant à l'entende de l'insulte, le Dieu déguisé serre les dents, hormis cela rien dans son altitude ne montre sa colère.

-Ah oui? reprend-il la parole. Pourtant vous êtes encore debout, non?

Un sourire mauvais, l'œil brillant d'une étrange lueur sadique, le mortel répond:

-Ouais! Ce monstre ne possède plus le moindre pouvoir! Il m'a été assez facile de le dompter si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire!

Livide. Sous son 'déguisement' le Dieu est livide d'horreur et de rage.

-Où se trouve-t-il en ce moment même?

-M'en balance! Du moment qu'il y pourrisse, moi, j'suis tranquille!

Redressant son arme, l'homme la pointe à nouveau vers le Dieu déguisé.

-Main'ant, quittez mes terres, j'ai le fusil qui me démange!

-Très bien, je pars. acquiesce la Divinité.

Se détournant de l'homme, le Dieu sous déguisement avance de quelques pas, l'oreille aux aguets pour ensuite faire volt-face et sauter sur l'homme qui s'est détourné. Attrapant la tête du mortel des deux mains, sa magie se déployant à ses paumes tout en ignorant les coups que le mortel lui assaille, entrant avec force dans l'esprit de l'homme!

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il en ressort profondément dégoûté. Sa victime s'écroule à terre, inconsciente.

-Vous êtes un être des plus répugnants qu'il m'a été de toucher! Vous avez de la chance que mon oncle aime votre planète, mais votre crime ne restera pas impuni. À votre réveil, vous découvrirez le 'cadeau' que je vous ai offert car ce que vous avez fait à ma mère est ignoble!

Pour mieux illustrer son dégoût, le Dieu crache un jet de salive qui atterrit sur la joue droite de l'homme à terre.

Reprenant son apparence première, il ferme les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer sur sa destination. Direction: North Texas State Hospital!

Lorsqu'il arrive à destination la divinité sans nom change une nouvelle fois d'apparence, mais pour prendre l'aspect...d'une Mésange bleue!

Prenant son envol, le Dieu albinos entre facilement dans le bâtiment, écoutant les différentes conversations entre les médecins et infirmières, gardes de sécurité, tout en fouillant, maladroitement il faut bien le dire, sur un ordinateur où après plusieurs essais il trouve le numéro et l'étage correspond à ses recherches!

Déployant ses ailes, il change d'apparence pour devenir une fumée invisible à l'œil humain sans aucune odeur spécifique. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers il arrive rapidement à l'étage tout comme il arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Loki, mais ne comprend pas pourquoi la porte est en double acier sans aucune fenêtre donnant sur le couloir.

Glissant sous le porche, le Dieu albinos reprend sa forme première.

Sa surprise est grande lorsqu'il constate que la chambre est ridiculement petite comparée à la porte, mais elle lui permet de remarquer l'emplacement du lit. S'y dirigeant de sa démarche silencieuse, le Dieu sent son cœur battre comme un fou entre ses cotes tellement il est heureux et légèrement effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer l'occupant de la chambre.

Arrivé près du lit, il pose un genou à terre, contemplant l'occupant:

L'occupant est un homme profondément endormi au grain de peau bleu dont des 'dessins' recouvrent le visage, le cou, les bras et les mains de l'endormi, les cheveux noirs et longs qui forment une auréole sur l'oreiller.

Loki est vêtu d'une tunique d'un horrible orange flashy, mais ce qui fait froncer des sourcils de dégoût au Dieu albinos en plus du mauvais choix de couleur est le collier en bronze ornant le cou du Dieu des Mensonges.

Ce dernier porte un collier représentant un corbeau aux ailes déployées, ayant en guise d'yeux des pierres de lune.

-Mère...murmure le Dieu albinos d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

L'endormi fronce des sourcils et, doucement, ouvre les yeux, dévoilant un regard couleur rubis. Voyant qu'il y a une personne dans sa chambre, l'homme a la peau bleue sursaute violemment, mettant plus de distance possible entre lui et l'étranger.

Étonné de voir sa mère avoir ainsi peur de lui, le Dieu est déboussolé, mais se rappelant le pourquoi il est là, il décide de questionner le Dieu des Mensonges:

-Monsieur Laufeyson?

-Les médecins m'ont dis que je m'appelle Loki. acquiesce, tremblant, le Dieu. Loki Laufeyson.

-Ils ont raison. approuve le Dieu albinos.

-Qui...murmure Loki d'une voix craintive. Qui êtes-vous?

La question atteint le Dieu albinos en plein cœur tellement elle le prend par surprise!

-Vous ...ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis?

Loki secoue de la tête, les yeux luisant.

 _Amnésique..._ songe-t-il effaré. _Mère est amnésique!_

Secouant de la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, le Dieu albinos respire un grand coup et décide de cracher le morceau:

-Mon nom est Sleipnir...et je suis votre fils.

Ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, Loki les ferme, secouant de la tête avec ferveur.

-Je...est-ce vrai? demande-t-il, hésitant. Êtes-vous vraiment mon fils? Vous n'êtes pas un des médecins au service du SHIELD?

Le plus lentement et avec la plus grande douceur Sleipnir prend une des mains de sa mère dans l'une des siennes tandis que l'autre défait sa tunique.

Bien qu'il est la peau bleue, Loki se sent rougir en admirant le torse parfaitement musclé de son vis-à-vis. La monture d'Odin pose la main de sa mère sur son flanc gauche qui reconnaît le toucher d'une cicatrice. Levant les yeux vers ceux très clair de celui qui se prétend être son fils, le Dieu amnésique ne sait comment formuler sa question.

-Il y a mille ans, j'ai été gravement blessé lors d'une guerre à Svartalfheim. reprend la parole Sleipnir. Alors que vous étiez vous-même blessé, vous avez préféré soigner mes blessures plutôt que les vôtres.

Se redressant, Loki ne retire pas sa main, plongeant ses yeux luisant d'interrogations muettes dans celui paisible de Sleipnir.

-Êtes-vous le seul enfant que j'ai?

La monture d'Odin secoue doucement de la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres:

-J'ai une sœur jumelle et deux petits frères. Ils se prénomment Hel, Jörmungand et Fenrir.

C'est avec regret que Sleipnir retire la main maternelle de sa peau, se lève tout en reboutonnant sa tunique.

-Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser, mais le temps est contre nous. Nous devons nous rendre au plus vite à New-York.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce 4ème chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!  
**


	5. Discussion avec Thanos

Chère Inconnue: Et oui, mon Dieu albinos est le fils aîné de Loki! J'aime les familles nombreuses car j'en suis moi-même issue! Cependant, je dois avouer que c'est un vrai grève-cœur d'écrire sur un Loki amnésique, mais bon! Mon imagination est la Reine, je ne suis que sa humble et impuissante messagère...lol!

Chère Harenia: Je te remercie pour ta review! J'espère que ce 5ème chapitre saura te plaire autant que les quatre premiers!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais voici le chapitre 5 que vous attendez tous avec grande impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 5: Discussion avec Thanos

Au même moment à New-York

Grâce à sa magie, le jeune garçon au regard ambre a soigné les Avengers, mais n'a rien pu faire pour sauver l'œil du Dieu du Tonnerre, le recouvrant d'un linge. Après avoir soigné le futur Roi d'Asgard l'adolescent s'est occupé de ressouder les os de la jambe gauche de Pietro, du déboîtement d'épaule de Hulk, de la légère commotion cérébrale de Wanda, de la morsure au bassin d'Iron-Man, de l'entorse aux cervicales pour la veuve Noire (il ajouta un mini-champ de force au niveau de son ventre) pour terminer par le dos d'Œil de Faucon! Pendant que le jeune garçon s'occupait de soigner les Avengers, la jeune femme au cache-œil a réussi à faire reculer l'immense loup en utilisant, elle aussi, sa magie, en invoquant...une armée de squelettes!

Si le premier sentiment des Avengers est la surprise, ils comprennent très vite que contrairement à eux, les morts continueront le combat, même démembrés!

-Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que mes soldats blessent Fenrir. explique la jeune femme au cache-œil. Contrairement à vous, mortels, ils n'ont pas peur de mourir puisqu'ils sont déjà morts.

L'adolescent garde une expression faciale aussi lisse que de la glace, mais en lui-même il espère de tout cœur qu'Odin ne se rende pas compte de ''l'emprunt'' de sa sœur. Car ces morts ne viennent pas de Helhiem, mais du Valhalla!

Grâce à la magie soignante du jeune garçon, Steve est rassuré sur l'état de santé de ses amis. Reprenant son rôle de leader, il est sur le point d'ordonner à Wanda de tenter le tout pour le tout, mais l'adolescent l'interrompt en ces mots:

-Ordonnez à votre amie d'entrer dans l'esprit de mon frère et vous pourrez lui dire adieu.

Captain frissonne d'effroi en comprenant les paroles du jeune garçon.

-Que vous nous conseillez-vous? tourne-t-il la tête vers l'adolescent.

-N'ouvrez les yeux sous aucun prétexte. répond le jeune garçon. Et reculez à plus de vingt mètres.

Étonné de la demande, Steve rapporte l'ordre à ses amis qui, bien que curieux, obéissent à l'adolescent, Thor leur assurant que le jeune garçon sait ce qu'il fait, ne précisant pas à ses amis Midgardiens que pour lui aussi, ça serait une surprise.

Tournant toute son attention vers le canidé dont l'attention est portée sur l'armée de squelettes, le jeune garçon sent sa magie lui parcourir la peau, un vent invisible balayant ses cheveux. Il ne faut qu'un clignement de paupières pour qu'il change d'apparence devenant un immense serpent! Un magnifique serpent dont le corps couleur ébène est recouvert de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses, au regard ambre, une auralite scintillant au milieu du front.

Moins d'une micro-seconde plus tard le serpent géant s'enroule efficacement contre le loup qui tente de se dégager à l'aide de ses dents et de ses griffes, mais rien à faire le reptile ne cède point, accentuant la pression, faisant hurler de douleur le loup...faisant sursauter de surprise la jeune femme au cache-œil qui d'un geste de bras stoppe l'armée de squelettes!

-Jör'! s'exclame-t-elle. Espèce d'imbécile!

Tournant la tête vers Thor et les Avengers, elle constate qu'ils sont à l'abri, yeux clos, mais son cœur se serre en constatant qu'il en manque un...

-AMOUUUUUUR! entend-elle au-dessus de sa tête.

Levant la tête, la jeune femme à l'œil couleur émeraude voit foncer vers Jör' le Terrien à l'armure rouge et or, la visière de son casque dévoilant son visage qu'elle devine euphorique, les yeux brillant de luxure avec un grand sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

 _Cet idiot n'a pas respecté les consignes et le voilà envoûté!_

Loin de se douter que l'un des amis de Thor n'a pas respecté ses ordres, Jor' maintient immobile Fenrir, son esprit entrant de force dans celui du canidé géant, faisant hurler de douleur ce dernier!

Si entrer dans l'esprit de Fenrir s'est révélé facile, trouver l'origine du changement de comportement de son frère est plus dur car un bouclier mental empêche la forme psychique de Jör' de s'aventurer davantage.

-Thanos. fronce-t-il des sourcils.

Levant les deux mains qu'il pose contre la barrière invisible. Concentrant assez de magie dans ses paumes, Jör' augmente l'intensité de sa magie.

Au fil des minutes qui passent des gouttes de sueur font leur apparition, mais concentré Jör' maintient le contrôle de sa magie...grimaçant de douleur lorsque plusieurs ondes de choc le renseigne que quelque chose le heurte de plein fouet, mais bien campé sur ses pieds, il ne bouge guère.

Jör' a conscience de jouer avec le feu. Qu'affronter Thanos seul est risqué, mais a-t-il vraiment le choix? Peut-il seulement envisager de reculer? De laisser Midgar être détruite par Fenrir? Jamais Thor ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir abandonné!

 _J'ai beau être connu sous les noms de Serpent-Terre et Serpent de la Luxure, j'aime cette planète._ songe-t-il avec détermination.

Combien de temps faut-il à Jör' pour qu'un craquement lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'est plus très loin de briser le sort de Thanos? L'adolescent n'en a aucune idée, mais puisant davantage dans sa magie, il appuie plus fermement ses paumes contre la paroi enveloppant l'esprit de Fenrir, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, les mains en sang, mais Jör' n'abandonne pas.

Sentant une magie familière alimenter la sienne, Jör' sourit, soulagé. Un très fin sourire étire ses lèvres qui s'évanouit très vite lorsqu'il reprend avec sérieux sa tâche première.

C'est le bruit identique d'un verre qui se brise en éclats et d'un hurlement de douleur qui informent Jor' qu'il a réussi. Épuisé, il titube en reculant de quelques pas, son regard flou voyant s'avancer vers lui une petite forme aux cheveux blonds. Un sourire fier étire ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience...

Lorsque Sleipnir et Loki arrivent à New-York le tableau qui s'offre à eux est digne de l'apocalypse sur Terre...C'est un hurlement de douleur qui ramènent les deux Dieux au temps présent, le Dieu albinos tournant la tête vers la source du cri, ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés en réalisant qui est le propriétaire de la voix...

-JÖR'!

En effet, le hurlement provient du serpent géant. La jeune femme au cache-œil a tenté de faire entendre raison Iron-Man, mais ce dernier, totalement envoûté, n'a rien voulu entendre, croyant que la jeune femme souhaite garder pour elle seule le magnifique reptile, lui a livré bataille! C'est durant leur combat que plusieurs tirs de l'homme de fer ont touché Jör'!°

Tournant la tête vers sa mère, Sleipnir lui explique rapidement ce qu'il doit faire, lui précisant que durant l'envoie de magie il ne doit pas être touché afin de ne pas le ramener trop brusquement sur la terre ferme. Effrayé, Loki acquiesce néanmoins, désireux que Sleipnir arrive à sauver ses frères, les Avengers et la Terre.

Fermant les yeux, le Dieu albinos plonge au plus profond de lui-même, offrant sa magie à Jör' sous la forme d'une flèche astrale de couleur neige pour l'ancien étalon à huit jambes. La magie de Sleipnir file aussi vite que le vent, plongeant dans le corps du serpent géant!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent lorsque le Serpent-Terre et le loup géant s'écroulent à terre, faisant trembler les bâtiments et autres objets au sol aussi sûrement qu'un puissant tremblement de terre. Inquiète, la jeune femme au cache-œil court vers les deux animaux pour constater, soulagée, qu'ils ont repris forme humaine et qu'ils dorment profondément!

-Quelqu'un peut-t-il m'expliquer pourquoi je suis immobilisé par dix squelettes?

Sans se préoccuper d'Iron-Man, la jeune femme fait disparaître les morts d'un simplement claquement de mains, précisant au reste des Avengers qu'ils peuvent ouvrir les yeux et s'approcher!

Obéissant, Captain America, Œil de Faucon, Hulk, Black Widow, la Sorcière Rouge et Vif d'Argent ouvrent de grands yeux en ne voyant plus le loup géant, mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Thor s'envole en direction de la jeune femme où il atterrit à ses côtés, l'inquiétude faisant briller son regard céruléen lorsqu'il constate que Fenrir et Jor' sont blessés.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, infirmerie de la Tour Stark.

Bras croisés, Sleipnir écoute avec attention Clint et Thor lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé durant son absence,un œil tourné en direction du lit où Loki dort profondément, épuisé, Fenrir tendrement blotti en boule, sa petite tête blonde contre le torse maternel.

L'enfant est beau, a le visage en forme de cœur avec les rondeurs de l'enfance, il semble âgé entre trois et six ans. Aussi blond que Thor, ses cheveux longs et ébouriffés font penser à la crinière d'un jeune lion, son grain de peau bronzé suggère qu'il vivait dans un pays très ensoleillé. Tout son corps est recouvert de bandages avec le bras droit plâtré, mais la plupart des bandages sont cachés par la chemise de nuit qu'il porte que Thor a sorti de son armoire pour apaiser l'enfant.

-...grâce à votre intervention, Jör' a put libérer l'esprit de Fenrir. termine le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Acquiesçant, le Dieu albinos remercie le fils d'Odin, expliquant à son tour le pourquoi il n'a pas pu rester.

-Je me devais de retrouver Mère au plus vite afin qu'elle puisse aider Jör' à libérer Fenrir de l'emprise de Thanos. explique-t-il.

-Si Loki est sur Terre depuis ces quatre dernières années, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté? demande Clint.

-C'est simple, Monsieur Barton: Ma mère est amnésique et ne possède plus la moindre goutte de magie à cause du collier qu'elle porte.

La nouvelle surprend Clint, mais fait pâlir Thor qui, sans l'intervention de Clint et de Sleipnir, serait sûrement tomber. Le Dieu du Tonnerre n'entend pas les voix de son ami et de son neveu, sous le choc.

C'est en tournant la tête vers le lit où reposent Loki et Fenrir que Thor comprend. _Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'il me manquait un bout de moi-même. Loki est amnésique.._

Dans un lit assez éloigné de celui de Loki et Fenrir, Jör' se fait copieusement enguirlander par Hel (elle s'est présentée sous le nom de Hel, Reine du Monde des Morts) sous le sourire amusé de Tony qui se masse la joue gauche, encore douloureuse par la puissante gifle que Captain lui a donné pour lui avoir causé une belle frayeur!

-La prochaine fois, évite de te transformer dans une ville aussi immense que celle-ci! Je ne pourrais pas intervenir à chaque fois pour calmer tous les Midgardiens que ton apparence aurait émoustillé!

Toujours impassible, son bras droit en écharpe, les mains bandées, Jör' acquiesce. Il sait qu'il est préférable pour lui de garder le silence. Il ne manque pas de caractère, mais face à la colère de son aînée, autant se montrer obéissant!

Alors que Tony est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour taquiner le Dieu-Serpent, lui et la jeune femme au cache-œil sont prit de court en voyant l'adolescent au regard d'ambre se tendre comme un arc, ses yeux disparaissant dans ses orbites, le corps prit de violentes convulsions sous le cri inquiet de sa sœur qui a le mérite de faire accourir les autres vers eux!

-Par le cul d'Odin, Jör'! s'exclame, inquiète, la jeune femme borgne.

Les tremblements sont de plus en plus violents lorsque Steve entre dans l'infirmerie. En voyant l'état de Jor' son visage pâlit rapidement, mais il n'a pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la crise se prolonge malgré les soins de Clint qui a reconnu les symptômes et tente d'immobiliser l'adolescent, aidé par Tony.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles l'inquiétude est grande parmi les Avengers et les deux aînés de Loki lorsque, tout à coup, Jor' se lève d'un bond, rejetant en arrière une mèche de cheveux, son regard ambre ayant fait place à un regard beaucoup trop vitreux pour que ça soit normal, un sourire amusé et effrayant aux lèvres.

-Bien le bonjour, mortels, Prince Thor. prend-il la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus grave en regardant chaque membre des Avengers présents dans la pièce. Je suis agréablement surpris que le fils cadet de Loki soit arrivé à détruire mon attaque d'hypnose, mais après tout quoi de plus normal pour le fils aîné du Prince d'Asgard et de celui de Jotunheim?

Étonnés, Tony, Steve, Clint et la sœur de Jör' tournent la tête vers le Dieu du Tonnerre qui serre avec force son marteau, se refusant à le lancer malgré la colère qui fait luire férocement son œil.

-C'est faux! s'exclame Thor en pointant Mjöllnir vers l'adolescent. Jörmungand est le fils de Níðhöggr et non le mien!

-Qui êtes-vous pour oser contrôler Jörmungand de cette façon? réplique, acide, Clint, arc bandé, en position offensive.

Si Hel, Thor et les amis de ce dernier sont surpris qu'il arrive à prononcer le prénom du jeune Dieu-serpent sans la moindre difficulté tous reportent leur attention vers l'entité qui contrôle Jormungand.

L'entité éclate de rire. Un rire froid, démoniaque. Qui réveille en sursaut Loki, faisant sourire l'entité qui tourne la tête vers lui, un sourire à vous glacer le sang.

-Qui je suis? Loki ne vous a rien dis? Ce n'est pas très gentil de m'avoir oublié, cher ami!

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Loki serre Fenrir tout contre lui, les yeux luisant de terreur pure, faisant sourire la personne contrôlant Jör'. Reportant toute son attention vers les Avengers et Hel, le sourire de l'entité ne quitte guère ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprend la parole:

-Je suis celui qui gouvernera l'univers dans son entièreté. Je suis...

-Thanos. termine Hel dans un feulement de rage digne d'un chat sauvage.

Agréablement étonné, Thanos tourne la tête vers la jeune femme borgne.

-Reine Hel, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous êtes encore plus belle que dans les souvenirs de votre mère...

Sortie de nulle part, Hel menace Thanos de sa faux qu'elle brandit sous la gorge de ce dernier, l'œil luisant de colère et de dégout, mais Sleipnir baisse l'arme de sa sœur, ignorant sa remarque.

-Tu ne pourras point blesser le Titan Fou. explique-t-il son geste sans se retourner. Jörmungand sera blessé à la place.

-Très brillant, jeune homme. Et vous êtes?

Plongeant son regard clair dans celui envoûté de son jeune frère, le Dieu albinos se présente d'une voix calme, mais polaire:

-Sleipnir, fils de Loki et Svaldirfari, Dieu des Vents et protecteur des enfants°°.

Nul sourire n'éclaire le visage doux de Sleipnir. Bien qu'ayant passé toute sa vie sous sa forme chevaline, Frigga se faisait un devoir de lui apprendre beaucoup de choses les rares fois où il pouvait reprendre sa forme Ase. Peut-être moins cultivé que sa mère, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a entendu parler de Thanos dans les ouvrages que feu-la Reine d'Asgard lui lisait lorsqu'il était enfant et adolescent.

-Aussi loin que vous vous cachez dans l'immensité de l'univers, ma soeur, notre frère et moi-même nous vous retrouverons afin que plus jamais vous ne soyez la cause des peurs de notre mère...

Thanos garde le silence, souriant. À peine cligne-t-il des yeux que Jör' perd connaissance! Sans les réflexes surhumains de Clint, il serait tombé à terre, mais Œil de Faucon a sut rattraper à temps l'adolescent au regard d'ambre qui tente de reprendre son souffle, éprouvant du mal à respirer, le corps trempé de sueur...sous les pleurs silencieux de Loki.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Ai-je réussi à vous surprendre, chères lectrices et lecteurs? Car j'avoue être moi-même surprise de ce que mes doigts ont écris! À la base, j'avais décidé que Jör' était le fils de Níðhöggr et non celui de Thor! Comme quoi, écrire à 00h41 ça n'aide pas à garder les idées claires...Sur ce, passez une agréable journée/soirée!**

°Je ne suis pas fière de mes lignes ici-présentes car elles ne représentes pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé! Mais bon, c'était à prévoir, je suis nulle pour les scènes de combat, alors imaginer Tony Stark essayer de se battre contre la fille aînée de Loki, bonne chance...que je n'ai pas eue!

°°J'ai inventé ces titres à Sleipnir car je me voyais mal le garder dans son rôle de monture d'Odin! Si jamais vous avez d'autres idées de titres pour lui, je suis prenante!


	6. Discussion père-fils et du whisky

Chère Auriane0: Je te remercie pour ta si enthousiasme review! Elle me va droit au coeur! J'espère que ce 6ème chapitre te plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 6! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **PS: Pour ceux qui se posent la question ''Qui va réparer les dégâts provoqués par Fenrir?'' Voici ma réponse: ''Grâce à sa magie Jörmungand a sut réparer les bâtiments et appartements détruits...ils sont comme neufs!''**

Chapitre 6: Discussion père-fils et du whisky

Lorsque Natasha, Banner et les Jumeaux Barton* rentrent à la Tour Stark ils sont surpris par l'atmosphère pesante qui y règne. C'est Clint qui leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, la 'visite' de Thanos pour terminer par le lien de parenté qui unit Jör' et Thor.

-C'est pour ça que son aura m'a semblé si familière. acquiesce la Sorcière Rouge.

Le Dieu-Serpent s'est remis de la brève possession de Thanos sur sa personne, debout face à une fenêtre, une main sur la hanche, observant sans les voir les nombreux buildings qui peuplent New-York, le regard lointain.

-Où sont Hel et Thor? demande Pietro, étonné de ne pas voir la Déesse des Morts et le Dieu du Tonnerre.

-Ma sœur est retournée à Helheim. répond Jörmungand sans quitter la ville des yeux. Th...mon père a besoin d'être seul.

 _Mon père._ songe-t-il encore bouleversé par la nouvelle. _Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre._ _Fils d'Odin, faisant de moi l'héritier d'Asgard s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Odin le savait-il? Je suppose que non étant donné que je suis sorti d'un œuf..._

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent durant lesquelles Wanda et Pietro tentent de divertir le jeune Dieu, mais si Jör' quitte la fenêtre, il reste muet, observant la vie à la Tour Stark sans y participer, mangeant à peine le dîner préparé par Steve, sentant le regard de Clint dans son dos.

À l'infirmerie, Loki et Sleipnir discutent après avoir fini leur repas. Ou plus exactement, Loki questionne son fils aîné sur les derniers événements qui viennent de se passer.

-Que s'est-il passé? Qui sont ce Thanos et ce Níð...quelque chose?

Yeux clos, l'ancienne monture d'Odin rassemble ses pensées, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce que la défunte Reine d'Asgard a put lui apprendre sur le Titan Fou. _Pas grands choses à vrai dire._

-Je n'ai pas assez de connaissances sur le Titan Fou, mais ce que je sais est qu'il est à la recherche des Pierres de l'Infinité. répond Sleipnir en rouvrant les yeux. Et qu'il est très puissant.

-Et le père de Jör'? demande Loki. Enfin, celui que j'ai fais passer pour tel?

Jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, le fils aîné de Loki sourit plus franchement. _Je ne possède peut-être pas les mêmes connaissances que Mère, mais au moins puis-je lui répondre sur Níðhöggr._

Se raclant la gorge, l'ancienne monture d'Odin prend la parole:

-En ce qui concerne Níðhöggr, les légendes Midgardiennes le considèrent comme un Dragon ou un serpent géant, vivant sous Yggdrasil plus exactement à Naströnd. Ces mêmes légendes prétendent qu'il mange les cadavres des parjures, des meurtriers et des adultères.

-Est...ce vrai? demande avec une grimace dégoûtée Loki.

-La vérité est, en effet, qu'il adore prendre l'apparence d'un Dragon, mais il ne mange guère les pêcheurs, il est plus leur geôlier que cannibalisme. rassure Sleipnir. Cependant, il est un redoutable guerrier qui ne reçoit d'ordres de personnes car il se suffit à lui-même.

-Et ces Pierres d'Infinité? Pourquoi ce Thanos les veulent-ils?

-Ces Pierres ne sont pas des cailloux ordinaires car elles possèdent des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'imagination. De ce que je sais ces gemmes ont un pouvoir qui lui est propre car si séparées elles sont dangereuses, une fois unies elles procurent un pouvoir titanesque à la personne les possédant.

Devant le regard perdu de Loki, Sleipnir comprend son erreur. _Je ne suis pas assez clair, oubliant l'amnésie de Mère._

-Autrefois l'arrière-grand-père du Roi Bor a pu voir à quoi elles ressemblaient, mais pour une raison étrange il a préféré taire leur aspect et pouvoir. Elles se nomment Pierres de l'Espace, de l'Esprit, de l'Âme, de la Réalité et du Pouvoir.

Un silence s'installe entre le fils et la mère après les explications du Dieu albinos. Cette dernière se lève, l'esprit ailleurs, se dirigeant vers le lit où continue de dormir Fenrir. S'installant à la tête du lit, l'unique survivant de Jötunheim caresse avec tendresse les cheveux de son plus jeune fils, l'inquiétude faisant briller son regard rubis.

Se levant, Sleipnir comprend la demande silencieuse de son parent. Arrivé à la porte, la main gauche sur la poignée, l'ancien Cheval à huit jambes déclare ces mots:

-Je ne prétends pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions, Mère, mais j'ai confiance en Oncle Thor. Il vous connaît très bien, il saura éclairer votre esprit.

Loki ne bouge pas, mais le jumeau de Hell sait qu'il l'a entendu. Quittant l'infirmerie sans bruit, il ne remarque pas que Jörmungand s'est caché dans les ombres. En voyant son frère quitter l'infirmerie, le Dieu-Serpent s'était plaqué contre le mur le plus proche et le plus ombré.

S'il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre, le jeune Dieu ne souhaite pour autant pas entamer une discussion avec son aîné dont il devine les conseils (ou remontrances?) que Sleipnir pourrait lui fournir.

Regardant son aîné se diriger vers le centre de la Tour, Jör' soupire de soulagement. Jetant un œil à la porte par laquelle son aîné est sorti, Jörmungand hésite. Doit-il aller voir sa mère? Ou bien la laisser seule avec Fenrir?

Optant pour la deuxième solution, le jeune Dieu quitte la Tour Stark, accueillant avec plaisir la pluie qui le trempe en quelques secondes. Déambulant dans les rues, il observe, analyse, questionne, apprenant la vie des Mortels.

Cinq heures plus tard, attablé à une table d'un bar-spectacle, il écoute sans les voir les chanteurs, buvant à petites gorgées son double bourbon. Son jeune âge pourrait choquer, mais d'un naturel réfléchit, Jör' a prit la précaution de se vieillir assez pour être accepter dans les boites de nuit et autres endroits qui n'ouvrent leurs portes qu'aux insomniaques ou fêtard en tous genres!

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jörmungand. De plus, il a prit grand soin à modifier la couleur de ses iris, trop reconnaissables, pour un bleu délavé. Le raclement d'une chaise à sa droite l'informe d'une présence. Soupirant, yeux clos, il attend la remarque...

-N'es-tu pas trop jeune pour boire...Fils?

Si la remarque ne surprend pas le Serpent de la Luxure, le fait de se faire appeler ''Fils'' lui fait ouvrir les yeux qu'il pose sur Thor, mais si son visage reste de glace, ce n'est pas le cas de son coeur qui a loupé un battement sous la surprise.

-Pourquoi? demande-t-il en posant son verre.

-Pourquoi quoi? sourit, hésitant, le Dieu de la Foudre. Je ne me souviens peut-être plus de quand Loki et moi nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments avant ta conception, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu es mon fils. Que j'aurais du le deviner tout de suite après ta sortie de l'œuf.

-Oh, vraiment? sourit, cynique, Jör'. De ce que je me rappelle avoir entendu je ressemblais plus à un horrible serpent qu'à un bébé Ase!

Honteux, Thor juge plus prudent de garder le silence. Il se souvient des paroles d'Odin à l'égard du nouveau-né, mais il est vrai que l'apparence de Jörmungand avait de quoi surprendre!

Songeur, Jörmungand reprend son verre, créant des ondulations en faisant tourner son poignet.

« -Fils de Loki, j'ai respecté ma promesse de te protéger et de t'enseigner tout ce que je sais sur la magie, il est grand temps que tu te reposes. Dans un avenir proche tu retrouveras ta famille. » se souvient-il des paroles du Géant alors qu'il n'avait que mille ans.

-Sans l'intervention d'Aegir, je serai resté en sommeil durant des siècles, incapable de dompter ma magie. murmure-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée. Je lui dois tout.

Autrefois Thor aurait raté la moitié de l'aveu du Serpent de la Luxure, mais pas cette fois. Il a tout entendu et ne sait s'il doit se montrer reconnaissant envers le Géant des Mers ou jaloux que ce dernier ait pu voir son fils grandir!

 _Mère est amnésique, Fenrir n'est encore qu'un enfant, Sleipnir s'est enfuit d'Asgard et moi qui fouille le sol de Midgard. Hela, Fenrir et moi sommes supposés être les éléments déclencheurs du Ragnarok...c'est n'importe quoi._

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, Jör' n'a pas fais attention au serveur venu demander à Thor ce qu'il prend comme boisson, encore moins au petit bol de cacahuète posé au centre de la table.

-Qu'allez-vous raconter au Père de Toutes Choses? reprend-il la parole. Allez-vous lui révéler le lien qui m'unit à lui? Je doute fortement qu'Odin accepte de reconnaître ses erreurs et me reconnaisse publiquement comme son petit-fils.

-Je...je ne sais pas. répond, maladroit, le Dieu du Tonnerre. Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée que tu sois mon fils, alors...te présenter à Père...

Acquiesçant, Jörmungand avale cul sec son verre, appréciant la chaleur de l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge. Sous les yeux étonnés du fils d'Odin, le Dieu-Serpent fait apparaître, d'un simplement claquement de doigts, trois nouvelles bouteilles de whisky à leur table.

-Nous avons toute la nuit pour apprendre à nous connaître...sourit-il en ouvrant une des bouteilles.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, non, je ne suis pas une accro au whisky et non ce n'était pas voulu que ce chapitre finisse comme ça, mais que voulez-vous? Encore une fois mon imagination s'est révélée la plus forte! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**

 **PS: Avez-vous une demande particulière pour le prochain chapitre? Je suis toute ouïe!**

*Clint a adopté les Jumeaux peu de temps après le rétablissement de Pietro! Cooper et Lila sont supers heureux à l'idée d'avoir un grand frère et une grande sœur, mais pas Laura...


	7. (léger spoil sur le troisième Avenger)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai été voir le film ''Avenger: Infinity War'', j'en suis encore toute chamboulée tellement je ne m'attendais à ce que j'ai vu...et encore moins entendu! Avis aux fans de Loki, je vous fais une promesse: _JAMAIS_ je ne respecterais la scène d'ouverture du film! _JAMAIS_! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 7: Les amants retrouvés

Quelque part dans l'immensité de l'univers un être gigantesque à la peau mauve, vêtu d'une armure jaune, assis sur un trône de pierres, sourit en repensant aux paroles que le fils albinos de Loki a prononcé avant qu'il ne quitte le corps du jeune Jörmungand. L'étirement de ses lèvres est teinté d'amusement, un amusement qui fait froid dans le dos à vrai dire.

 _Alors que c'est notre première rencontre, ce jeune Sleipnir a compris que c'est moi qui ai effacé tous les souvenirs de Loki. Intéressant, très intéressant même..._

Fermant les yeux, il revoit le visage effrayé du Dieu des Mensonges sous sa forme de naissance, lui qui disait par le passé qu'il détestait tout lien qui pourrait l'unir au Royaume des Neiges Éternelles, il en a l'apparence...

Thanos éclate de rire. Un rire froid, démoniaque, effrayant. Heureux rien qu'à l'idée d'être la source de l'effroi du Jötunn amnésique.

* * *

Un endroit inconnu. Des cris de douleur. Du sang. À terre. Sur les murs. Une silhouette qui tente désespérément de se libérer de ses fers. En vain. Un hurlement plus fort que les cris. Un jet de sang qui semble s'échapper du front de la personne entravée.

Il ne sait pas l'expliquer, mais il connaît la personne entravée.

Un rire retentit. Froid. Vainqueur.

Entre les doigts ensanglantés du propriétaire du rire une pierre. Qui s'élève doucement dans les cieux pour se poser sur un emplacement précis du gant que porte l'homme qui éclate de nouveau de ce même rire.

* * *

Des morts. Partout. Où qu'il pose le regard des cadavres jonglent le sol. Un gémissement de douleur lui fait tourner la tête, lui faisant perdre davantage de couleur, le faisant certainement ressembler à un esprit.

Une immense main mauve tient la tête d'un homme blond avec un cache-œil. Il connaît l'homme à terre. Qui est-il? Il l'ignore. La douleur de l'homme lui parvient aussi sûrement que si c'était sa propre tête qui serait prisonnière de la poigne.

Levant la tête, il ne peut retenir un couinement de peur en voyant le possesseur de la main, mais très vite la peur s'évanouit pour être remplacée par le bonheur lorsqu'il entend une voix derrière lui. Une voix familière. Chérie. Qu'il s'efforce depuis longtemps de ne jamais oublier.

-Mama...murmure-t-il.

Sa mère a le visage grave, la peur luit dans son regard. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. La douleur de l'homme blond lui est insupportable, mais cesse rapidement lorsque sa maman crie d'arrêter.

Encore une fois, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi le visage de sa maman s'est-il détendu? Suivant le regard de l'homme blond, il voit apparaître une dague dans la main gauche de sa maman. Cette même main qui est cachée dans son dos.

La Peur lui prend à la gorge lorsque, l'instant suivant, il voit avec horreur l'homme mauve attrapé sa maman à la gorge après qu'elle ait tenté de le poignarder, sa mère se débattant pour essayer de se libérer, mais un horrible craquement et le basculement de la tête de sa mama font éclater son cœur en de milliard de morceaux...

* * *

À la Tour Stark c'est l'affolement des machines qui réveillent Loki et Bruce en sursaut! Si le premier ne sait que faire, le second s'active en préparant une seringue de morphine qu'il injecte directement à travers l'intraveineuse!

L'effet est immédiat, Fenrir cesse de se débattre, replongeant dans un profond sommeil sous le regard larmoyant et soulagé de Loki, tendrement enlacé par Sleipnir qui lui murmure des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Le cri strident des machines reliées à Fenrir n'a pas seulement réveillé le Dieu de la Malice amnésique et l'hôte de Hulk, mais aussi Spleipnir et les autres Avengers qui ont accourus à l'infirmerie.

En deux mots Banner rassure sa belle et leurs amis comme quoi ils peuvent se recoucher, ce qui soulagent les adultes et les jumeaux. Après avoir rassuré sa mère, l'ancienne monture d'Odin l'enjoint à venir dormir avec lui afin qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement.

Si au début Loki avait refusé de quitter son enfant, quelques paroles de Clint l'avait immédiatement rassuré...attirant la curiosité des Avengers, mais Œil de Faucon avait gardé le silence, prenant place sur la chaise près du lit du petit garçon inconscient.

Comprenant que son meilleur ami est incapable de se rendormir pour une raison qui lui échappe, Natasha prend la parole:

-Allons dormir.

Tout le monde lui obéit.

Une fois seul avec Fenrir, Clint reste dans le noir, perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaître Jörmungand? Et ce sentiment de protection qui m'a saisi après que Thanos l'ait libéré de son emprise? Ça ne va pas! J'aime Laura, jamais je ne pourrais la tromper! J'ai toujours écouter mon instinct, mais j'avoue ne pas me reconnaître. Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi?_

Se levant l'archer s'avance vers la fenêtre, n'ayant pas besoin d'allumer la lumière. Clint n'est pas totalement honnête avec lui-même. Ses amis l'ignorent, de même que Natasha, mais cela fait quelques temps qu'entre Laura et lui plus rien ne les lient. Excepté les enfants.

 _Non..._ se corrige-t-il. _Cooper et Lila ne ressemblent pas du tout à Laura: Cooper a les yeux et cheveux noirs, Lila a les yeux couleur chocolat pour des cheveux auburn alors que Laura est brune aux yeux gris._

 **[Note de l'auteure: Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Je devine vos questions et y réponds de suite! C'est EXPRÈS que j'ai changé la couleur des yeux et cheveux de Lila et Laura!]**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Clint ne fait pas attention au temps qui passe que déjà six heure sonne à l'horloge. Quittant l'infirmerie, Œil de Faucon est étonné de voir arriver dans le salon Thor et Jörmungand riant aux éclats!

Si voir le Dieu du Tonnerre et son fils aîné être aussi complices, Clint n'arrive pas à s'expliquer ce soudain pincement au cœur. Cette jalousie, plus exactement.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine l'espion au service du SHIELD se met directement aux fourneaux, préparant en quelques minutes la pâtes à pancakes. C'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que Thor donne un coup de main à son ami en sortant différents pots de confitures, miel, chocolats (pur noir, au lait, croquant et sans lait) sous l'œil étonné de Steve Rogers.

S'étant levé avant son compagnon, le super soldat s'est dirigé tout naturellement vers la cuisine où il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Clint et encore moins Thor! Bien qu'il ait croisé Jör' dans les couloirs après lui avoir indiqué l'emplacement de la salle de bain, Captain America aurait pensé trouver Œil de Faucon au chevet de Fenrir endormi et non pas debout!

-Déjà debout Clint?

Content que son supérieur et ami soit levé, Clint acquiesce tout en versant une louche dans une poêle.

-La nuit a été calme.

Sentant son cœur se serrer, Thor tourne la tête vers Steve, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Comprenant l'inquiétude du Dieu du Tonnerre qu'il lit dans les yeux de ce dernier, Captaine hésite. Doit-il répondre que Fenrir s'est senti mal durant la nuit, mais que grâce à l'intervention de Bruce tout est rentré dans l'ordre?

Comme pour soulager Thor, Loki apparaît, encore endormi, soutenu par Sleipnir qui salue les Avengers présents d'un sourire rayonnant, vêtu de ses habits de la vielle, les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval basse.

S'installant à table l'ancienne monture d'Odin discute joyeusement avec Steve, curieux de découvrir ce qui sera le premier repas de la journée. Installé entre son fils aîné et Thor, Loki pique du nez, mais grâce au Dieu du Tonnerre, il ne risque pas de tomber de son tabouret!

Inquiet pour le Jötunn amnésique, Clint lui présente une tasse fumante où une odeur de fruits rouges chatouille agréablement l'odorat du petit Géant des Glaces qui, doucement, attrape la tasse et, après avoir remercié Œil de Faucon, porte le récipient à ses lèvres.

Cinq ans auparavant, jamais Clint n'aurait aidé le Dieu qui l'a hypnotisé, mais depuis quatre ans et avec un énorme travail sur soi-même, il a finalement compris que Loki n'était pas responsable de sa possession.

Devant Fury et ses amis il avait prétendu haïr le Dieu des Mensonges, mais une fois seul avec lui-même, l'espion s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne haïssait pas le Dieu. En colère contre ce dernier, oui, voir furieux, mais le haïr?

Non. Après tout, Coulson avait survécu à ses blessures. C'était le plus important, non? Et pourtant...Clint continue de ressentir un mélange de compassion et de culpabilité envers Loki.

Compassion car la vie du Dieu de la Malice et des Mensonges n'a pas été des plus roses malgré une mère et un frère (doit-il continuer à penser que Thor et Loki soient frères?) aimants. Sur ce point ils se ressemblent, Clint ne peut le nier.

Culpabilité car il aurait voulu, souhaité même!, aider le Dieu à aller mieux alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de ce dernier, lui-même étant envoûté par Thanos!

 _Nous sommes tous deux semblables et à la fois si différents..._ songe Œil de Faucon. _Un peu comme une pièce de monnaie._

Personne ne rate l'air absent de l'archer, mais personne n'ouvre la bouche car il est dangereux pour l'imprudent de tenter de 'réveiller' Clint sous peine de passer de vie à trépas en moins d'une minute.

C'est dont dans une joyeuse ambiance que se déroule le premier repas de la journée! Les Jumeaux, Natasha, Bruce et Tony sont les derniers debout.

Tout le monde parle avec tout le monde, Loki ne participant pas vraiment aux conversations, se faisant le plus petit et silencieux qu'il soit possible. Sauf lorsque Thor lui demande son avis sur certains sujets!

Steve approuve l'initiative. Incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et amnésique, Loki ne représente pas un danger, mais le super soldat se surprend a vouloir découvrir qui est le Jötunn, balayant d'un revers de la main invisible la petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête qui lui dit que Loki fait semblant, qu'une fois des renseignements récoltés sur eux, il en profitera pour tuer les habitants de la Tour.

Jör' entre dans la pièce où, agréablement surprit, il voit sa mère discuter avec Steve et Bruce!

Un petit sourire ravi étire ses lèvres en remarquant qu'il reste une place à la gauche de Clint! S'y installant, il salue l'assemblée d'un petit acquiescement de la tête pour ensuite se saisir de la théière et d'une tasse.

Tous les Avengers (sauf Thor et Loki) sont incapable de saluer le petit frère de Sleipnir, faisant rire silencieusement l'ancienne monture d'Odin.

Le Dieu de la Luxure est vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir, pieds nus, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, aplatis vers l'arrière, révélant la beauté étrange de son regard ambré.

 _C'est fou comme le charme de Jör' peut titiller les esprits sans qu'il n'ait utilisé son pouvoir..._ songe, amusé, Sleipnir en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. _Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donnera si mon cher petit frère devrait se retrouver dans sa tenue de naissance!_

Slepinir n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais n'a pas totalement raison. Si la beauté envoûtante de Jör' captive les Avengers, les rendant aussi immobiles que des statues de cire avec des pensées pas très orthodoxes pour certains, pour les autres c'est différent!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as au front?

Cette question, c'est Wanda qui vient de la poser. Si l'autre jour, occupés à arrêter Fenrir, personne n'a remarqué que le fils cadet de Loki possède au milieu du front une gemme!

-Hm?

Wanda répète sa question tout en désignant son propre front.

Levant les yeux sur la pierre ornant son front, Jörmungand reporte toute son attention vers la jeune fille.

-Une gemme. répond-il. Que j'ai depuis toujours.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Thor qui, surprit, acquiesce:

-Jörmungand a cette gemme au front depuis qu'il est sorti de l'œuf.

-''Sorti de l'œuf''? répètent en chœur Pietro, Tony et Natasha.

En contraction avec l'un de ses pouvoirs, Jörmungand déteste être le centre de l'attention. Le Dieu-Serpent fusille des yeux son père, mettant ce dernier mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui donner l'ordre de se taire, la voix de sa mère le coupe dans son élan:

-Est...ce vrai?

Toute colère envolée, Jör' tourne la tête vers sa mère, le cœur serré devant l'intensité de son regard perdu.

-Que tu es né sous la forme d'un serpent? questionne Loki en serrant sa tasse des deux mains.

-Oui, c'est vrai. acquiesce l'adolescent au regard d'ambre. Ægir m'a apprit que je suis un Zoanthrope* naturel.

Sentant les regards des autres occupants de la Tour sur lui, Jör' explique qu'il ne peut se transformer qu'en une seule espèce de serpents, mais qu'il ignore d'où lui vient son pouvoir de luxure lorsqu'il est sous sa forme reptile.

-Et t'as d'autres pouvoirs? lui demande, curieux, Pietro.

Haussant des épaules, le fils aîné de Thor garde le silence. C'est Sleipnir qui intervient, expliquant à Pietro et aux autres qu'ils découvriront bien des choses sur Jör' en temps et en heure. Tout en précisant que Fenrir et lui-même sont aussi des Zoanthropes naturels, mais pas Hel.

Remerciant son aîné de son intervention, Jör' acquiesce de la tête, faisant sourire Sleipnir. Si les deux frères n'ont pas grandis ensemble, l'ancienne monture d'Odin apprenait grâce au Dieu de la Mer ce qu'il advenait de son jeune frère...en tête à tête avec Friga et Ægir! _  
_

 _Si Odin pensait me rendre idiot en me gardant sous ma forme chevaline, il se trompe lourdement._ songe le Dieu albinos. _Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi instruit que Mère, mais jamais Grand-mère ne m'aurait laissé soumis sans une solide éducation._

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner touche à sa fin, tout le monde se lève.

Secondé de Loki, Bruce se dirige vers l'infirmerie afin de s'assurer que son petit patient dort toujours aussi profondément tout en recommandant à Loki de se reposer car il a très mauvaise mine.

Steve aide Clint à faire la vaisselle pendant que Thor, Sleipnir et Natasha se rendent à l'étage où se trouve la salle d'entraînement et que Tony soit parti se changer pour ensuite filer comme une flèche afin de se rendre à son entreprise après que R.I.L.E.Y. lui ait rappelé qu'il a plusieurs réunions dans la journée!

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Steve quitte à son tour la Tour, ayant manqué un appel de Fury lui demandant de le rejoindre à son bureau.

Restés seuls Wanda propose à Jör' une partie d'échecs. Bien que curieux, le Dieu-Serpent accepte, mais après deux heures de jeu Œil de Faucon apprend aux Jumeaux qu'ils doivent retournés à la ferme.

Obéissant, Vif d'Argent et la Sorcière Rouge acquiescent de la tête, légèrement déçus de devoir rentrer si tôt, mais en même temps heureux à l'idée de retrouver leur petit frère et petite sœur de cœur que sont Cooper et Lila!

-Vous partez? demande Jörmungand.

-Ma femme et mes enfants doivent être inquiets. acquiesce l'archer.

-Puis-je vous accompagner?

La demande surprend, mais Clint, bien qu'étonné, ne voit pas pourquoi il refuserait. Alors il accepte.

Durant le trajet qui le ramène chez lui, Clint réfléchit. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le Dieu-Serpent a voulu les accompagner, ni pourquoi lui-même a accepté, mais il se sent en confiance avec l'adolescent au regard d'ambre.

Jetant un discret regard à sa droite, l'espion travaillant pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. voit que Jör' ne s'est pas assoupi contrairement aux Jumeaux, mais semble comme ailleurs. Triste, aussi.

 _À quoi peut bien penser un jeune Dieu comme Jör'?_ songe Clint. _On dirait qu'il porte toute la misère du monde sur ses jeunes épaules...A-t-il connu la même douleur que Loki lorsque Odin lui a arraché ses enfants? Mais à quoi je pense, moi?!_

Secouant de la tête, Œil de Faucon serre le volant un peu plus fort, désireux de reprendre un fil de pensée normal!

 _Reprends-toi, Clint! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un accident!_

-Je sais beaucoup de choses à votre sujet, Agent Barton: vous avez vécu auprès d'un père violent et alcoolique, une mère si effacée que jamais elle ne s'est plainte auprès des autorités et que vous avez prit la fuite après que votre père ait tué accidentellement votre mère. Vous avez 9 ans.

Surprit d'entendre Jörmungand lui parler, Clint ne sait que dire. _Comment?!_

-Vous avez su survivre trois ans dans la rue avant que Mme Nine ne vous surprenne à dormir auprès des chevaux. Vous êtes restés quatre ans dans son cirque où tous ont reconnus votre talent d'archer avant que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne vous engage comme agent sous le nom d'Œil de Faucon.

Incapable de parler, Clint n'a pas le choix que d'écouter Jörmungand parler. _Heureusement que les jumeaux dorment, jamais je n'aurais su répondre à leurs questions!_

Impassible, le fils aîné de Thor et Loki reprend:

-Laura Strange n'est pas votre femme, Agent Barton. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle déteste Cooper et Lila? Ils ne sont pas issus de son ventre.

Au comble de la colère, l'agent travaillant sous les ordres de Fury appuie avec force son pied contre la pédale de freins, ce qui provoque un crissement de pneus fort douloureux pour Jör' qui se bouche instantanément les oreilles, une grimace de souffrance aux lèvres tout en invoquant un bouclier pour protéger les jumeaux à l'arrière de la voiture tout en les maintenant endormis.

Une fois la voiture à l'arrêt, Clint fusille des yeux le Dieu-Serpent

-Vous vous trompez! s'exclame-t-il avec force en sortant du véhicule.

Sous la colère, Clint se moque de la grimace de douleur de l'adolescent au regard d'ambre, qu'il claque sa portière avec violence, reprenant le cours de sa pensée après que Jör' soit aussi sorti:

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un Dieu et que vous nous avez soigné mes amis et moi-même que je vais vous laisser insulter ma femme sans réagir! Retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire car je ne me répéterais pas deux fois: Laura est la mère de mes enfants!

Après un rapide sort de diagnostic au niveau de ses oreilles, Jörmungand plonge son regard fascinant dans celui chocolat de Clint, répondant avec la même impassibilité que tout à l'heure:

-Alors expliquez-moi comment vous expliquez le pouvoir de soigneur de Lila? Et celui de télépathe de Cooper? À moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous parle de vos pannes lorsque vous tentez de faire l'Amour avec votre 'femme'?

Touché dans son orgueil d'homme car jamais il n'a parlé de ces soucis sexuels que ce soit au SHIELD ou auprès des Avengers! De même que l'étrange don que ses enfants ont développe lorsqu'ils n'avaient que 6 ans et qu'ils sont obligés de cacher.

-Je...

-Vous ne le savez pas. réplique, froidement, Jör'. Et vous savez pourquoi?

Clint est obligé de secouer de la tête. Bien que furieux, il doit reconnaître que le Dieu-Serpent titille sa curiosité car il s'est toujours demandé pourquoi ses enfants sont dotés de dons aussi...spéciaux!

-C'est fort simple que même Lila et son frère l'auraient compris, eux! ricane Jör'. Je suis leur mère!

Abasourdi, Clint ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, mais n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que Jör' se téléporte.

Croyant que le fils aîné de Thor et Loki s'en est allé, Œil de Faucon ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il sent les lèvres de Jör' se posent sur les siennes, les mains de l'adolescent au regard d'ambre scintillante de magie encadrant le visage de l'archer!

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Jör' se détache à regrets des lèvres de l'humain à la vue perçante.

Ce dernier reprend contenance et fixe le fils aîné de Loki et Thor avec dans les yeux une flamme qui fait bondir le cœur du Serpent de la Luxure.

-Jörmungand...mon Amour...

Sentant des larmes lui brûler les yeux, Jör' ôte de son visage le masque qu'il porte depuis longtemps. Ce masque qu'il s'est obligé de construire pour éviter de souffrir.

Tout aussi ému que le Dieu-Serpent, c'est avec tendresse que Clint pose ses mains sur les joues de l'adolescent, l'embrassant avec passion tout en le soulevant de terre!

Après des années de séparation, les deux amants se sont retrouvés. Et comptent bien rattraper le temps perdu!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Surpris? Qui aurait imaginé que Clint ferait parti de la famille de Loki et Thor? Sur ce, à vos claviers mes chéris!**

*C'est la transformation d'un être humain en animal, de façon complète ou partielle!


	8. Retrouver mes enfants (1ère partie)

À LovemangaandDrarry et tous les autres: Je vous remercie de vos mises en favoris qui me font droit au cœur! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!

Chère ou cher Chanlight: Contrairement à ce que tu as pu penser en m'écrivant ta review, je n'ai vu le film qu'une seule fois! Il y aura un chapitre consacré à la rencontre entre Clint et Jör', rassures-toi! J'esppère que ce 8ème chapitre te plaira malgré tout!

Chère ou cher Bayruna: Je te remercie pour ta review! C'était voulu que mon 7ème chapitre soit surprenant! Mission réussie, semblerait-il!^^

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Pour celles et ceux qui voudront m'en faire la remarque, je ne sais pas quand je vais faire apparaître les Gardiens de la Galaxie et Black Panthers dans mon histoire, mais sachez que la Pierre de la Puissance ne se trouve à Xandar! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8: Retrouver mes enfants (partie 1)

Pays Royal d'Helheim, salle du Trône

-IDIOTS! IMBÉCILES! JE NE SUIS ENTOURÉE QUE D'INCAPABLES!

À chaque insulte prononcée un objet rencontre le sol avec fracas ou bien est détruit par les puissantes vagues de colère qui émane de la Reine du Royaume des Morts.

Les serviteurs se tassent sur eux-même, effrayés à l'idée que leur Souveraine se rappelle de leur présence.

Cette dernière a reprit son apparence première à savoir la partie droite de son visage est son crâne alors qu'à partir de l'épaule jusqu'au pied tout n'est qu'os.

Très peu de personnes le savent, mais si Hel est ainsi, c'est suite à une tentative d'empoisonnement lorsqu'elle était petite fille. Tentative qui a échoué car Loki était intervenu assez rapidement, mais le poison avait brûlé tout le côté droit de l'enfant.

Depuis ce triste jour la santé de la petite Déesse était devenue plus fragile car Eir apprit à Loki et à la Mère de Toutes Choses que Hel était condamnée à survivre puisque son corps n'était reconnu vivant qu'à 40%!

La magie de l'enfant lui permet de combler les malaises que la Reine du Royaume des Morts pourrait ressentir en se rendant à Asgard ou n'importe quel Royaume, mais ne peut y rester que quelques heures car sa santé peut se dégrader très rapidement!

Le cœur lourd, Frigga avait prit la décision d'envoyer sa petite-fille au Royaume des Morts afin de la protéger d'un nouvel attentat. Si la décision de la Mère de Toutes Choses avait brisé le cœur de Loki d'être séparé de sa fille, le Prince avait du reconnaître que pour le bien-être de son enfant, il devait se plier à ce fait.

Sans honte aucune, Frigga avait pleuré lorsqu'elle assisté aux explications de Loki qui avait expliqué à sa fille le pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus vivre à Asgard, mais tout en lui promettant que la Reine de la Cité d'or et lui-même viendraient la voir aussi souvent que possible tout en lui apportant des nouvelles de Sleipnir.

Faisant face à ses serviteurs, Hel leur hurle ces mots:

-AMENEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE L'IMBÉCILE QUI ME SERT DE CONSEILLER!

Sursautant, les squelettes se remboîtent maladroitement, mais obéissent aussi vite, désireux d'échapper à la colère de leur Reine.

Une fois ses serviteurs partis, Hel s'arrête de marcher, sa magie continuant malgré tout à crépiter de rage dans l'air.

 _Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir comme un stupide animal, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Odin! Moi, Hel, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est d'être furax!_

* * *

C'est à bout de souffle que les deux amoureux se séparent, se regardant avec la même lueur d'Amour dans les yeux. Lisant dans le regard chocolat de l'archer toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, Jör' sourit.

-Par ma mère, je suis à demi Jötunn. En tant que tel, il m'est possible de tomber enceinte et d'enfanter après dix mois de grossesse.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir effacé la mémoire après la naissance de Lila? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que j'étais marié à une femme que je n'aime pas?

Soupirant, Jör' s'installe sur le capot de la voiture, Clint à sa droite qui l'écoute attentivement.

-Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je l'ai fait, mais Ægir m'avait retrouvé et n'a pas été très heureux d'apprendre que j'avais déjà deux enfants alors que j'étais sous sa tutelle et que je n'avais pas encore atteint l'âge de deux mille ans. Il n'a pas été très compliqué pour que Laura devienne ta femme car comment aurais-tu réagi en apprenant mon ascendance puisque ma capacité à enfanter ne t'avait pas dégoutté?

Réfléchissant, Clint finit par hausser des épaules, n'ayant pas trouvé de réponses.

-Je l'ignore, mais je crois que j'aurais tout tenté pour raisonner Loki lors de l'attaque de New-York, mais...

-Mais tu te serais inquiété pour moi et les enfants après que Mère t'ait possédé. termine le Dieu-Serpent. Car il aurait été fort possible qu'elle s'en prenne à moi et aux enfants sans qu'elle n'ait put me reconnaître.

L'archer acquiesce, passant son bras autour des épaules de son amant, ce dernier posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer. Tous deux ont le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre lorsque Clint sourit:

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse?

-Et je t'ai promis de te donner autant d'enfants qu'il t'étais possible de gérer. sourit en retour Jör'. Si être enceinte est une drogue, alors, je ne souhaite jamais m'arrêter de porter la vie rien que pour revoir tes yeux brillant de bonheur lorsque tu les poses sur mon ventre.

Se rappelant le pourquoi ils ont quitté la Tour Stark, les deux amoureux regagnent l'intérieur de la voiture pour reprendre le trajet. Cette fois-ci, le silence est apaisant, permettant à Jörmungand d'expliquer à Clint ce qu'il fera une fois arrivé.

-Laura aurait du retrouver ses véritables souvenirs et sa vie d'avant il y a deux ans. explique Jör' suite à une question de son amoureux. À moins que je ne me sois trompé quelque part...après tout je ne maîtrisais pas très bien les pouvoirs de l'esprit à l'époque.

Clint acquiesce, le cœur douloureux. Il se souvient de son amant en pleurs après la visite du Dieu des Mers. Lila venait à peine de naître que déjà elle devait être séparée de sa mère, tout comme Cooper qui dormait à l'étage.

C'était ce soir-là que Jör' avait effacé la mémoire de son amoureux, de même que celles des autres personnes l'ayant connu. Le Dieu-Serpent n'avait pas eu le cœur à effacer la mémoire de son fils aîné, bien au contraire, il l'avait tendrement embrassé malgré ses pleurs.

Si d'après les voyantes d'Asgard Jörmungand, son petit frère et Hel sont connus pour être des monstres qui causeront la perte d'Asgard en provoquant le Ragnarok, la réalité est très différente! Il est vrai que Sleipnir et ses frères sont capables de changer d'apparence, mais ils sont avant tout dotés d'émotions et de sentiments!

Si le Dieu-Serpent se conduit comme un rebelle qui n'obéit, à priori, à personne, il n'en reste pas moins qu'en âge humain il agit comme tout jeune adulte qui aurait été séparé très tôt de sa famille. Aussi bien sa famille composée de ses parents et de ses frères et sœur, mais aussi sa famille humaine.

Libérant les jumeaux de leur sommeil magique, Jör' pose quelques questions aux enfants adoptifs de Clint, comprenant mieux au fur et à mesure des réponses pourquoi ce dernier a adopté. e fils aîné de Thor libère les jumeaux de leur sommeil. Le reste du trajet se fait ponctué par différentes conversations, mais alors qu'ils ne sont plus très loin de la ferme une douleur fulgurante s'empare de Jör', lui martelant la tête avec violence!

Se prenant la tête à deux mains, Jör' se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang afin de retenir le hurlement de douleur qui lui monte aux lèvres, mais ni Clint ni les Jumeaux n'ont loupé sa grimace de douleur! De même que la gemme que le jeune Dieu a au front qui se met à briller de plus en plus fort, forçant Clint à arrêter la voiture!

Utilisant la télépathie, Jörmungand interdit à Œil de Faucon de s'arrêter ou de faire demi-tour, il souhaite plus que tout retrouver Cooper et Lila!

-Pas question! refuse Œil de Faucon. Tu ne vas pas bien, il faut faire quelque chose pour te soulager!

Se tournant vers les Jumeaux, Clint ordonne à Pietro de courir le plus vite qu'il peut à la ferme en se munissant d'un gant et d'une bouteille d'eau. Vif d'Argent acquiesce, sortant du véhicule pour ensuite se mettre à sprinter aussi vite que l'éclair!

Wanda n'a pas besoin que Clint lui ordonne quoi faire qu'elle a défait sa ceinture, posant ses mains sur le front du Dieu-Serpent, concentrant son pouvoir pour tenter de diminuer la douleur.

* * *

À la ferme, Laura discute avec un homme qui intrigue fortement Cooper et Lila. Loin d'être idiots, les deux enfants ont compris qui est l'homme, mais n'arrivent pas à comprendre la raison de sa venue.

L'homme s'est présenté sous le nom de Stephen Strange, frère aîné de leur mère. Étant des enfants bien élevés, Cooper et Lila avaient conduits l'homme au salon où leur mère avait sauté au cou de l'homme tout en criant son prénom, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Laura et Stephen discutent de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où le collier de l'homme se met à luire, faiblement au début, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à aveugler les occupants de la maison!

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Bon, à la base, ce chapitre aurait du être plus long, mais étant un chouia bloquée, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous faire attendre trop longtemps! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	9. 9: Retrouver mes enfants (2ème partie)

Chère Bayruna: De rien!^^

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ce 9ème chapitre vous plaira!**

Chapitre 9: Retrouver mes enfants (2ème partie)

À la Tour Avengers, Loki se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Ayant écouté les conseils de Bruce il est allé se rendormir, mais depuis qu'il a fermé les yeux des flashs lui traversent l'esprit.

Des scènes où il se voit torturé, encore et encore. Chaque coup est plus puissant et plus douloureux que le précédent, lui arrachant cris et hurlements de douleur jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience l'attrape, mais jamais pour très longtemps.

De même que pour la douleur. S'il existe un thermomètre pour la calculer, alors l'appareil aurait explosé depuis très longtemps.

Loki est incapable de distinguer le visage de ses tortionnaires, mais les voix le font trembler de peur. Il arrive à reconnaître celle de Thanos car, bien qu'amnésique, c'est la même voix qui peuple ses cauchemars depuis son enfermement avant l'arrivée de Sleipnir.

Malgré la noirceur des scènes dont il est spectateur, Loki a l'étonnante surprise de sentir un parfum. Léger. Discret. À peine perceptible. Et une main. Une main amie.

En réponse à cette chaleur, son esprit et son corps se calment, l'esprit du Jötunn amnésique fouillant avec un mélange de frénésie et d'angoisse à trouver un indice sur l'identité de la propriétaire de la main.

Rien ne lui vient. À part une mèche de cheveux. Pourpre.

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètres de New-York Wanda a sut diminuer le degré de douleur de Jörmungand, mais ce dernier continue de souffrir le martyr, inquiétant davantage Œil de Faucon.

Pietro est revenu aussi vite que le vent avec un gant mouillé que Clint a plaqué tout de go sur le front brûlant de son amant, le fils aîné de Thor et Loki ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

Une heure plus tard, arrivés à la ferme, pendant que les Avengers et le jeune Dieu descendent de voiture, Cooper et Lila sortent en trompe de la voiture, euphoriques et soulagés de revoir leur père vivant!

Si Lila court vers son père, Cooper a un temps d'arrêt en voyant le Dieu-Serpent. De lointains souvenirs refont surface dans sa mémoire. Des souvenirs de sa petite enfance. Plus précisément l'époque où il avait deux ans.

-Ma...man?

Levant la tête, Jör' voit Cooper le regarder avec, dans les yeux, un mélange de doutes, d'Amour et d'espoir. Tentant un sourire, le Dieu-Serpent ferme les yeux, grimaçant sous la douleur qui grimpe en flèche!

-Maman! S'exclame Cooper, inquiet.

S'élançant vers sa mère, le jeune garçon arrive très vite près d'elle, ordonnant à sa soeur de soigner leur mère. Si la fillette est surprise de recevoir un ordre de la part de son aîné, un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend que la personne qu'elle doit soigner est l'adolescent qui grimace de douleur.

Obéissante, elle fait signe à Jör' de s'agenouiller, ce que fait le Dieu-Serpent, incapable de retenir ses gémissement de douleur.

Avec douceur, Lila pose ses mains sur les tempes trempées de sueur de l'adolescent au regard ambré et sans rompre le contact visuel, se met à chantonner dans une étrange langue.

Cinq minutes s'écoulent durant lesquelles la douleur diminue petits à petits jusqu'à totalement disparaître, Jörmungand soupire de soulagement. Ce que le Dieu-Serpent ignore est que le don de Lila lui a permit de plonger dans ses souvenirs, bien malgré elle, et de découvrir toute la vérité!

Se relevant, aidé par Lila, Jör' tourne la tête vers Clint qui, heureux, Cooper à sa droite, s'avance vers la mère et la fille. Les Jumeaux, quand à eux, sont bouche bées!

Amusé par l'air poisson-hors-de-l'eau qu'abordent Wanda et Pietro, Lila éclate de rire.

-Entrez, on va tout vous raconter!

Bien que choquée d'avoir apprit la vérité en soignant Jör', Lila souhaite ne pas accaparer son père et son frère maintenant, mais plus tard.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, Clint est surprit de voir Laura inconsciente et un homme attablé à sa table.

Cooper fait les présentations, permettant de mettre un nom sur l'étranger.

-Stephen Strange? répète, surprise, Wanda. Le célèbre Docteur Strange?

-C'est bien moi. acquiesce le magicien.

Invitant Jör', les Jumeaux, Strange et leur père à s'attabler, Cooper et Lila se dirigent vers la cuisine où ils reviennent rapidement avec un plateau où tasses et percolateur empli de café s'y trouvent alors que Lila apporte un autre plateau où reposent 7 assiettes contenant une grosse parte de gâteau au chocolat.

Agréablement surprit par l'initiative de ses enfants, Clint les remercie chaleureusement, fier de sa progéniture.

Chacun mange sa part de pâtisserie, les Avengers questionnent Stephen, questions que le protecteur de l'Œil d'Agamotto répond avec sérieux.

Cependant, dès le premier coup d'œil, Stephen Strange a remarqué la gemme sur le front de Jör' tout comme il a put constater que si lui ou Jör' sont trop proches leurs gemmes respectives se mettent à briller, faiblement, mais à briller quand même.

Après dix minutes de questions-réponses, Stephen se lance, plantant son regard azur dans celui ambré du Dieu-Serpent.

-La connexion qu'il a eu entre votre gemme et l'Œil d'Agamotto est fort étrange. Votre pierre ne vous a jamais brûlé par le passé?

-Jamais. acquiesce Jör' , ayant compris l'intention de Strange. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose.

Intéressé, le magicien écoute attentivement la réponse de Jör' qui lui explique que l'Œil d'Agamotto et sa gemme sont certainement les Pierres de Pouvoirs, mais pour en être totalement sûr, il lui pose cette question:

-Avez-vous la capacité de voyager dans le Temps?

-Exact. acquiesce le magicien. Tout comme je suppose que vous êtes le responsable de la vie de famille de ma sœur?

N'appréciant guère le ton accusateur de Strange envers son amoureux, Clint est sur le point de répliquer, mais impassible, Jör' acquiesce.

-Avouez plutôt que la soudaine 'disparition' de votre sœur était plus que bienvenue. Car quoi de mieux qu'une disparition pour redorer le blason de l'honneur familiale?

 _Ainsi dont, ce garçon sait que Laura n'est pas ma sœur de sang._ songe, impressionné, Stephen.

~En effet.~ résonne la voix de Jör' dans sa tête.

Levant un sourcil pour marquer sa surprise, Strange ne pipe pas un mot, mais le Dieu-Serpent sait à quoi penser le magicien.

~Je suis vraiment navré, j'ai oublié de me présenter!~ ricane, nullement désolée, la voix de Jör'. ~Jörmungand Lokison est mon nom.~

Ouvrant de grands yeux sous la surprise, Strange en lâcherait presque sa tasse de café.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après 3 mois et 5 jours sans avoir écrits sur Les secrets de Loki, j'avoue que ma fiction m'a manqué, je vous apporte ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Oh, j'ai fa-illi oublier! Qui parmi vous souhaite vous arriver Peter Parker? Les Gardiens sont prévus, mais pas pour tout de suite car je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver à quel moment dans l'histoire ils verront leur apparition!**

Chapitre 10

Jör 'sourit, satisfait. L'incrédulité qu'il lit sur les visages de Stephen Strange est un régal. Un vrai amusement.

En jetant un coup d'oeil au salon, il constate que Laura dort encore. Un sourire digne du Joker aux lèvres, le Dieu-Serpent se lève tout en recommandant à Stephen, Clint et aux enfants de ne pas faire de bruit.

Fronçant des sourcils, Clint s'interroge. _Que compte faire Jör'?_

Se dirigeant vers le salon, Jörmungand entre dans la pièce où il se dirige vers le canapé où dort profondément Laura Strange. En un battement de cils l'amant de Clint fait place au mamba noir.

Avec élégance et silence Jör' s'approche de la soeur de Stephen jusqu'à s'enrouler très doucement autour du cou de la jeune femme qui remue dans son sommeil. Semblant sourire sous sa forme reptilienne, Jör' approche sa bouche de l'une des oreilles de l'endormie pour ensuite...siffler!

Faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Laura ouvre un oeil...tombant nez à nez avec Jör'!

Ignorant que Strange, Clint et Wanda l'ont suivit Jör' savoure le cri de pure peur de Laura. Très peu de personne le savent, mais Laura est ophiophobe*.

Poussant un hurlement affreusement aigu, Laura se lève d'un bond, tentant par tous les moyens de se débarasser de la source de son effroi tout en essayant d'éviter les dents du reptile.

Si Strange et Clint hésitent entre aller secourir Laura ou bien la laisser être punie par le fils de Loki, ce n'est pas le cas de Wanda qui, d'un geste de la main, fait disparaitre le serpent pour laisser place à un Jörmungand au comble de l'amusement, mais dont le sourire ressemblant à celui du Joker est resté scotché aux lèvres attrape le menton de la femme terrifiée.

-Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, Strange...susurre-t-il.

Se détournant afin de retourner auprès de son chéri et leur invité, Jör' sembler oublier qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à quelqu'un. Quelque soit cette personne. c'est pourquoi il ne comprend pas pourquoi il lit de la peur dans le regard chocolaté de Clint.

-Attention, Jör'! s'écrit Wanda.

Se retournant, le fils de Loki et Thor a juste le temps d'esquiver un coup de tissonier que Strange apparait derrière sa soeur pour l'empoigner par la taille après que Wanda l'ait désarmé.

-Lâche-moi! Stephen, lâche-moi!

-Pas question! refuse Strange. Je te ferais remarquer que ce jeune homme que tu as voulu blesser avec le tissonier est un Dieu!

Loin de calmer la jeune femme, cette dernière tente de se défaire de l'étreinte de son aîné en gesticulant dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que son menton soit emprisonné dans une poigne de fer, son regard gris plongeant dans celui ambre de l'adolescent.

-Votre frère oublie de préciser que je partage un lien très étroit avec une certaine race de reptile. siffle Jörmungand d'un ton polaire.

Perdant le peu de colère que la rage avait colorié ses joues, Laura n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot tellement l'effroi la tétanise.

 **Note de l'auteure: M'ouais! Je ne suis pas cent pour cent convaincue par mon chapitre! Qu'en pensez-vous chères fans? Dites-moi tous ce qu'il vous passe par la tête! Et si vraiment ça ne va pas, dites-le-moi par MP, ça serait hyper sympa de votre part!**

*Chères et chers fans! Si parmi vous se trouve des personnes souffrant de cette phobie, je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères car jamais je ne voudrais vous causer pareille frayeur!


End file.
